Inquisitive
As an archetypal Inquisitive, you excel at rooting out secrets and unraveling mysteries. You rely on your sharp eye for detail, but also on your finely honed ability to read the words and deeds of other creatures to determine their true intent. You excel at defeating creatures that hide among and prey upon ordinary folk, and your mastery of lore and your sharp eye make you well equipped to expose and end hidden evils. Ear for Deceit When you choose this archetype at 3rd level, you develop a keen ear for picking out lies. Whenever you make a Wisdom (Insight) check to determine whether a creature is lying, treat a roll of 7 or lower on the d20 as an 8. Additionally, when you gain the Reliable Talent feature at 11th level, you treat a roll of 14 or lower on the d20 as a 15 when determining whether a creature is lying. Eye for Detail Starting at 3rd level, you can use a bonus action to make a Wisdom (Perception) check to spot a hidden creature or object or to make an Intelligence (Investigation) check to uncover or decipher clues. Insightful Fighting At 3rd level, you gain the ability to decipher an opponent’s tactics and develop a counter to them. As a bonus action, you make a Wisdom (Insight) check against a creature you can see that isn’t incapacitated, contested by the target’s Charisma (Deception) check. If you succeed, you can use your Sneak Attack against that target even if you don't have advantage on the attack roll, but not if you have disadvantage on it. This benefit lasts for 1 minute or until you successfully use this feature against a different target. Steady Eye At 9th level, you gain advantage on any Wisdom (Perception) or Intelligence (Investigation) check if you move no more than half your speed on the same turn. Trap Sense At 9th level, you have gained a knack for always observing any area you enter, granting you the ability to sense when a trap is nearby. When you are within 10 feet of a nonmagical trap, you learn its location and the general nature of the danger it poses. A trap, for the purpose of this feature, includes anything that would inflict a sudden or unexpected effect you consider harmful or undesirable. Thus, you would be able to sense a mechanical trap, a natural weakness in the floor, an unstable ceiling, or pit in the ground. Additionally, you learn the location of each trap you sensed. To gain this benefit, you can't be blinded or incapacitated. In addition to being able to sense traps, you have learned how to better your own traps. Whenever you make a trap using the Set a Trap feature from your thieves’ tools and make a trap create check, you have advantage on that roll. Unerring Eye At 13th level, your senses are almost impossible to foil. As an action, you sense the presence of illusions, shapechangers not in their original form, and other magic designed to deceive the senses within 30 feet of you, provided you aren't blinded or deafened. You sense that an effect is attempting to trick you, but you gain no insight into what is hidden or into its true nature. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum of once), and you regain all expended uses of it when you finish a long rest. Eye for Weakness At 17th level, you learn to exploit a creature’s weaknesses by carefully studying its tactics and movement. While your Insightful Fighting feature applies to a creature, your Sneak Attack damage against that creature increases by 3d6.